cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Assault Alliance (1st)
Category:AlliancesCategory:The Imperial Assault Alliance The Imperial Assault Alliance is an alliance that likes to have fun and show rogues and traitors the proper way to the ZI Club. A History of the Imperial Assault Alliance The Creation During The Great War, Darth Andrew, the leader of the nation of Werbistan, wanted an alliance that did not intend on killing millions over a small dispute, but rather an alliance that would thrive and prosper. He met with Chimaera, leader of the appropriately named country of Chimaera. They discussed the possibilities of the creation of a new alliance, and they both thought they needed more members to make this dream a possibility. They went to Darth_Alcroft, leader of the country of Executor. After a small period of time, the group totaled six nations, and they called themselves the Imperial Assault Alliance. Darthclone: The Coup and the Fall By late September, the Imperial Assault Alliance had gathered over 40 nations under its banner. A few days before October, cherounski, leader of Malachor V2, attacked multiple nations without permission from the War Ministry, and was court martialed, resulting in a temporary expulsion from the IAA for seven days. However, cherounski could not stand being expelled from the alliance, sending Darth Andrew messages of a plot against the IAA. This was turned down as utter nonsense, but when Darth Andrew noticed that darthclone's nation, the Republic of Mandolor (a long-time member of the IAA who at one time started another alliance before rejoining) was part of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition, he began to believe cherounski. Both cherounski and JZ-515 were once part of the darthclone coup, a plot where darthclone started the Dark Empire Alliance to bring down the IAA. However, did not wish to partake in it, and they revealed the information to Darth Andrew after he pressured them. Armed with the treasonous information, he brought his case to the NADC, and explained the situation to Azure Mantle, leader of the NADC. The NADC expelled darthclone, but in revenge, he attacked the nation of Reich Imperium, an IAA member. By October 1st, the IAA and NADC had succeeded in foiling darthclone. However this goal was not achieved without bloodshed. The 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Imperial Regiments under command of Darth Andrew, Chimaera, Darth_Alcroft, and Ocelot, began raiding the Republic of Mandolor and gaining footholds in small towns. The first northern battles took place in forests, where Darth Andrew's forces defeated those of darthclone. However, the southern battles fought by Ocelot were a defeat. The southern portion of Mandolor was defended by the Mandolot Line, a series of extensive fortifications across the Southern Border. Ocelot retreated twenty miles south of the Mandolot Line to allow himself to recuperate from the losses. Eventually, the major cities of Mondolot, Mandolor D.M., and Roladnam were captured. The massive city-fortress capital of Mandolor was surrounded, but it was extensively fortified, in a mixture of Adolf Hitler's Atlantic Wall (a series of large fortification of artillery cannons, barb wire, tank traps, and bunkers) and the French Maginot Line (a series of tunnels connected to heavily fortified strategic bunkers and cannons). The city itself had a diameter of over twenty miles. The fighting was brutal. But in the end the IAA won, especially when more nations began supporting the assault. The NADC sent $79,000 in war damage funds to the invaded nation of Reich Imperium and extended their apologies for inadvertantly harboring darthclone. The IAA captured the Mandolorian capital, and took darthclone into custody. However, the destroyer IAAS-014 was lost on the passage back to Werbistan, along with darthclone. The wreck of the IAA-014 was never found, however near the site of loss were found the wrecks of two Mandolorian transport choppers, shards of two of the IAAS-014's anti-aircraft missiles, and over ten burnt grappling ropes. Also in the water was the body of the IAAS-014's captain, Alan T. Smith. In his neck was a small needle, with a drop of posion in it. He apparently did not know what happened until it was too late. It is believed that Mandolorian rebels hijacked the IAAS-014 and captured it, taking their leader away. The Imperial Assault Alliance is still hunting for darthclone. The traitor must be stopped. The official news announcement can be found here. War of Integrity The IAA fought a series of skirmishes against the Allies of War, completely destroying them with little casualties. The main details are at War of Integrity The Third World War The Imperial Assault Alliance was in ascendancy. After its victory against the Allies, the entire alliance was extremely confident. Perhaps too confident. When the Great War III began to loom, the Imperials quickly took the side of Aegis, and its leaders and members pledged to defeat the Initiative once and for all even though two or three of it's leaders were against the war. A huge military build up began in the Imperial Armed Forces, and the Imperial Armed Forces aimed their sights at the Grand Global Alliance. After preperations, the Imperial Army invaded the Grand Lands, mounting initial quick victories. However, the Imperials were unprepared for a long war, and the Grand Global Alliance was much more prepared then the Allies ever were. In a few days, the Grand Global Army had mounted an offensive, slamming the Imperial Forces hard. Many a small nation in the Imperial Ranks were anarchied, and quite a few leaders sued for peace. The Imperial Leadership still pressed for continued fighting, but things were looking grim. The Grand Lands had soon been retaken by the GGA, and Imperial Territories were now facing bombardment. The Global Airforce, which had at first been caught with their pants down, had taken to the skies, overwhelming the heroic but doomed Imperial Airforce. By now, the mood in the Imperial Ranks had soured, and many a prime nation was resigning. Many Imperial Leaders went into "exile" inside the Imperial Bunker, and argued intensely upon further involvement. In the entire Great War III, the Initiative was routing Aegis on all fronts, and the Imperial Territories were no exception. Soon, the Imperial Airforce was idle, completely out of fuel. The Imperial Army was exhausted and in full retreat. The Grand Global Army was in just as bad shape, but supplies from the NPO poured in, wrecking any chances of Imperial Victory. Outgunned, outnumbered, and outfought, the last Imperial Nations surrendered before the Globals could overrun the capital of Werbistan. Graciously, the GGA allowed the IAA to simply surrender with merciful terms, and the Imperials were finally out of the war. The IAA had faced its first great loss. Stagnation and Decline Dark times faced the Imperial Assault Alliance. Senior members of the forums left in large droves, some to quit Cybernations for good and others to continue the fight against the Initiative. A rebellion was nearly created by a disgruntled member, but loyalists quickly shouted him down and later appeased him. The Government tried desperately to create unity, but only succeeded long after the GGA Surrender (or as some members prefer to call it, the GGA Armistice). Because of AEGIS's rout, many a more radical IAA nation became glum and depressed, and outside trade began to decline. The Imperial Government had no idea what to do with the now defunct Alliance. Two choices sprang up. The Journey to the Moon A Moon Lander had successful been preserved throughout the entire War of Integrity and Great War III, and now had been revealed ot the public. After launching a mission, a small colony was soon set up, and many IAA Nations chose to embark there on secondary missions. The moon was a young living ground: she was not ravaged by petty political differences or nuclear radiation. Perhaps the IAA could live on in its Lunar Neighbor, but questions mounted. What about Earth? Stabilization and a new age After a while, the craze over the moon began to fade. Soon, the colony became "self-sufficient" after cutting off radio contact with Earth. The fate of the Terran Lunar Union, the state that had declared independance from Earth, is unknown. However, back on the motherplanet, things were beginning to brighten. The War damage was finally paid off and the Imperial Assault Alliance stabilized her economy. New immigrants began to return, and the IAA soon grew back to her pre-war size. On a more glum note, the long beloved Prime Minister Chimeara stepped down from power. In his place, the esteemed Shecterville took over office, but many, including him, mourn for Chimeara. Chim himself denounced this love, stating it was unneccessary and silly. As of now, the future looks bright for the Imperial Assault Alliance. The Charter of the Imperial Assault Alliance The Imperial Assault Alliance is an alliance where member nations bring to the online game Cyber Nations sanity and all-around fun to the poor saps out there who take the game a bit too seriously. Article I: Admission to the Imperial Assault Alliance # Any nation pledging an “oath” to the Imperial Assault Alliance (henceforth known as the IAA) on the official Imperial Assault Alliance forums requesting membership will be admitted, provided said nation does not belong to any other alliance. The “oath” must consist of: ## Your country name ## Your ruler Name ## Past alliances (if any), and forum names to those alliances ## Your Cyber Nations Forum name (if none/unsure, leave blank) ## A link to your nation ## Any current wars you are in ## How did you find out about the IAA? #* It is also highly recommended, but not required, for a new member nation to switch their team color to Blue if it isn't already, as Blue is the official color of the IAA. #* Any nation applying to the Imperial Assault Alliance may request starting aid of up to $10,000 CN. This nation is to be paid in full by one member of the alliance. The order of those giving shall be as follows: #*# Prime Minister #*# Princeps Senatus #*# Minister of Domestic Affairs #*# War Minister #*# Minister of Foreign Affairs #*# Minister of Recruitment #*# General of the Armed Forces #*# Colonel #*# Major (if more than one Major is enlisted, the strongest must give first) #*# Economic states, in order of strength #* All member nations who wish to apply for the ten thousand foreign aid grant must have been in the Imperial Assault Alliance for at least one-hundred and twenty hours, or five days. #* Further, once a nation is a member of the Imperial Assault Alliance, they are forbidden to join any other alliance in the game under threat of expulsion by the Quintuple Quint Council of Five. However, if one wishes to leave the IAA, they may PM the Prime Minister of their intention to leave the alliance. Then, the resigning member will be removed from the alliance. # If one is a foreign diplomat of another alliance, they may become a diplomat to the IAA, and recieve access to the Foreign Ministry where they may discuss important matters with the IAA. In order to become a diplomat, they must state: ## Their country name ## Their ruler name ## The alliance they represent ## Proof that they are a diplomat of an alliance ## A link to their nation ## Color of diplomat mask #*Once this is stated, they will become a recognized diplomat to the IAA. Article II: Structure of the Alliance 1. The Senate Once a nation becomes a member of the Imperial Assault Alliance, they automatically have a seat in The Darth Windu Senate Hall and will be responsible for electing alliance officials. The Senate may impeach a member of the Quintuple Quint Council of Five with a 3/4 majority, and it must be done within three days. Once impeached, a member of the Quintuple Quint Council of Five then becomes a normal Imperial Assault Alliance member, while the vacant position is filled in by the deputy minister. The Senate also decides courses of action the Alliance will take, whether on an alliance war, changes to the Charter, My Little Pony, etc. Any minor decision may pass by one vote. 2. The Quintuple Quint Council of Five The Quintuple Quint Council of Five is made up of the Prime Minister, the Minister of Foreign Affairs, the Minister of Domestic Affairs, the War Minister, and the Minister of Recruitment. The first purpose of the the Quintuple Quint Council of Five is to decide whether a war with an enemy nation/alliance will include the ability to use nuclear weapons. The second purpose of the Quintuple Quint Council of Five is for the gravely grave action of expelling member nations from the IAA due to being a traitor (as determined by the Council), or just being an idiot on the forums. The third purpose of the Council is to set up polls in the Darth Windu Senate Hall. And least but last, all five members of the Council are official diplomats to other alliances. Elections for all five offices on the Quintuple Quint Council of Five occur every two (2) (zwei) months. Elections last a maximum of three days. If a member nation wishes to run for one of the four offices, they must PM the Prime Minister, who will thus set up the election in the Senate Hall. A member nation can run for only one position on the Council every election. Those that are already on the The Quintuple Quint Council of Five may also run by following the same procedure. If a member of the Council wishes to resign, they may do so under penalty of death by ewok mauling. Then, the deputy minister of an office will take charge of that office and serve out the term until the next elections slither up. All five ministers must appoint a Deputy Minister at their choosing, and must make it public to the IAA. The Deputy Minister holds no actual power, but if the Minister resigns/is impeached/takes a leave of absence, the Deputy Minister becomes that particular Minister, and serves out the term until the next election/absence ends. A. The Prime Minister The Prime Minister is the leader of the IAA. The head honcho. The top dog. He maintains order over the Quintuple Quint Council of Five, and if decisions are gridlocked in either the Council or Senate, he has the power to shift the tide to make a decision. He also adds Charter amendments that are passed by the Senate to the Charter. B. The Minister of Foreign Affairs The Minister of Foreign Affairs controls the Foreign Ministry and also handles all relations with other alliances. He may appoint diplomats at will to represent the IAA to other alliances (in their respective forums), and also handles minor crisises that could potentially threaten the well-being of the IAA. C. The Minister of Domestic Affairs The Minister of Domestic Affairs heads the Ministry of Domestic Affairs, whose purpose is to keep the IAA membership in line. He will investigate illegal wars, shady aid dealings, and other sinister plots pertaining to the alliance. In order for these regular inspections to be done efficiently, he may also appoint as many Inspectors as he wishes, but each Inspector must be approved by the Quintuple Quint Council of Five. D. The War Minister The War Minister holds domain over the War Ministry, a place where he accepts/denies member nations’ requests to wage war, plunder booty, etc. on poor, pathetic nations. He will deny it if the nation to be attacked is a member of another alliance, or if the attacker wishes to nuke the country. Otherwise, happy hunting. He will also manage alliance wars by assigning member nations to attack enemy nations as he sees fit. E. The Minister of Recruitment The Minister of Recruitment controls the IAA Member/Foreign Diplomat Sign-Up forum like a hand with a grip that has the consistency of liquid Jell-O. Mmmm, Jell-O. He approves whether a nation may be accepted into the Alliance or not, based on the criteria mentioned in Article I. He also sends out invitations to new Cyber Nations nations to join the alliance in-game. He may send out as many as he may wish, so long as it isn't spam. He is also the overseer of the recruitment thread in the official Cyber Nations forums. 3. The Deputy Ministry The Deputy Ministry is made up of the Princeps Senatus, the Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs, the Deputy Minister of Domestic Affairs, the Deputy War Minister, and the Deputy Minister of Recruitment. The Deputy Ministry holds no actual power, but if the Minister resigns/is impeached/takes a leave of absence, the Deputy Minister becomes that particular Minister, and serves out the term until the next election/absence ends. If a deputy minister wishes to resign at any time, they may do so under penalty of death by wookiee hugs. Ooh, perish the thought... All five ministers must appoint a Deputy Minister at their choosing, and must make it public to the IAA. A. The Princeps Senatus The Princeps Senatus, literally "President of the Senate", serves as the Deputy Prime Minister of the Imperial Assault Alliance. He has the executive authority to cast all deciding votes in polls inside the Senate, excluding elections. He is an elected position. The Princeps Senatus will maintain no position in the Council. B. The Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs The Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs is the official toady of the Minister of Foreign Affairs. His job is to assist the Foreign Minister and Ministry and also all relations with other alliances. He is an appointed position. C. The Deputy Minister of Domestic Affairs The Deputy Minister of Domestic Affairs is the head assistant of the Minister of Domestic Affairs. He will assist the Minister of Domestic Affairs in investigating illegal wars, shady aid dealings, and other sinister plots pertaining to the alliance. He is an appointed position. D. The Deputy War Minister The Deputy War Minister is the personal aid of the War Minister. He will assist the War Minister in accepting/denying member nations’ requests to wage war (in an advisory sense), plunder booty, etc. on poor, pathetic nations, and so forth. He is an appointed position. E. The Deputy Minister of Recruitment The Deputy Minister of Recruitment is the official tag-along of the Minister of Recruitment. He helps Minister of Recruitment do what he does best: recruit and manage the the Member/Diplomat Sign-Up forum. He is an appointed position. Article III: Amendments to the Charter Any member nation can submit a motion to amend the Charter to the Senate by submitting a notion to fellow member nations in the IAA Situation Room. If most other member nations agree to a vote, one of the four Council Members will set up a vote. In order for it to pass, it must have 3/4 majority of the votes. Voting will last a maximum of two days. If it passes, the Prime Minister will add the amendment to the Charter. Article IV: War and Nuclear Weapons If a member of the IAA is attacked by an enemy nation, they may attack their attacker in defense of their nation without getting approval from the War Minister. Any member of the IAA may start a war with another nation only if he has gotten permission from the War Minister (if the War Minister wishes to wage war, he must get permission from the Prime Minister), or if the Quadruple Quad Council of Four states 'Total War' on an alliance. 'Total War' is a stupidly grave decision made by the Council where all IAA members are told to attack as many of the enemy alliance as possible in every way possible (even in using nuclear weapons), and they may do so without permission from the War Minister. However, this decision is stupidly grave in that attacks are disorganized and uncoordinated. This decision is made in only in desperate wartime for the IAA, and all four members of the Council must agree to 'Total War' with a unanimous vote. The IAA allows member nations to purchase nuclear weapons as they please for primarily defensive purposes. However, they are to not be used offensively, unless the Quadruple Quad Council of Four has stated it is super-duper a-ok to do so, or if a member nation has been nuked. Then, that now radioactive nation may nuke their attacker who nuked them. However, they may still not nuke other nations attacking them until the Council gives them permission, even if the (second, third, etc) attacker is in league with the nation who nuked the IAA member. If a member of the IAA breaks these rules for war, they may be expelled from the alliance by the Quadruple Quad Council of Four. Current Occupants of the Quintuple Quint Council of Five Prime Minister - Chimaera - Princeps Senatus - Megarobo11 (Intern) Minister of Foreign Affaiers - Schecterville - Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs - Ludo Kressh Minister of Domestic Affairs - FlamingDragon - Deputy Minister of Domestic Affairs - Lavo War Minister - AznBoi97531 - Deputy War Minister - Chaos_Armed Minister of Recruitment - swfan654 - Deputy Minister of Recruitment - Darth Andrew Current Treaties and Pacts The IAA-LoSS MAP, a mutual agreement pact with the LOSS. IAA-WFA MAP, a mutual agreement pact with the White Fang Alliance. The IAA-CON NAP, a non-agression pact with the Confederation of Orange Nations. The Intergalactic Defense Accord, a mutual defense pact with the Confederacy of Independent States (Now Defunct). Great Pact of the Non-Aggression of Imperials, a non-agression pact with the Imperial Defense Alliance. External Links Official forums of the Imperial Assault Alliance. Imperial Assault II: Rise of the Empire War of Integrity